Top Brass
The top brass is the largest command unit of the ZX Clan, and is in charge of all four branches. The top brass contains a set number of members, which will be explained later on. There is supposed to always be fourteen members of the top brass at once, although it is currently lower because the ZX Clan is still only starting. Structure The ZX Clan Top Brass (as mentioned before), contains fourteen members, although there are currently only five members. These members consist of a prime minister, who is in charge of the ZX Clan in total, a governor general, who is in charge of the top brass and also the second in command of the ZX Clan. In each branch, there is the commander in chief, who is the commander of that branch, deputy, who is the second in command of that branch, and the senior enlisted advisor (SEA), who is the enlisted representative of that branch. Air Force The commander in chief of the air force is usually an air chief marshal, or an air force chief marshal. The deputy commander is usually an air marshal. The SEA is always a chief warrant officer, and is given the honourary title: chief warrant officer of the air force, and a Union Jack is added under their rank insignia. Working under these men are two air marshals, one in charge of the helicopter surcorps and the aeroplane surcorps. In the helicopter sur corps is the tactical corps and the auxiliary corps, these two corps are also present in the aeroplane surcorps. These four corps are led by air vice marshals. The subcorps, led by air commodores, are the tactical helicopter corps (heli/tact), the tactical support corps (heli/tact), the transport corps (heli/aux), the medical corps (heli/aux), the tactical fighter corps (aero/tact), the tactical bomber corps (aero/tact), the auxiliary corps (aero/aux), the transport corps (aero/aux) and the gunship corps (aero/aux). Army The commander in chief of the army is usually a general or, in wartimes, a field marshal. The deputy is usually a lieutenant general, rarely higher. The SEA is usually a sergeant major, with the honourary title of sergeant major of the army, and the Union Jack under his or her insignia. Similar to the air force, the marines and army contain numerous surcorps, corps and subcorps. Marine Corps The commander in chief of the marines is almost always a general, while the deputy holds the rank of lieutenant general. The SEA is usually a sergeant major and given the honourary title of sergeant major of the marine corps, along with the Union Jack beneath their insignia. Navy In the navy, the commander in chief is usually given the rank of fleet admiral, while the deputy takes admiral as their rank. The SEA is given the honourary title of warrant officer of the navy, and usually holds the rank of warrant officer class two. The SEA is also given the Union Jack under their insignia. The sea-going vessels are under the command of an admiral and a vice admiral. The same command system goes for brown-water vessels, the installations and the naval air squadron. Current Members ZX Clan Lieutenant General Brendan O'Brien - Prime Minister N/A - Governor General Air Force Wing Commander Benjamin Marcotte - Commander in Chief N/A - Deputy N/A - Senior Enlisted Advisor Army Lieutenant General Jonathan Crête - Commander in Chief N/A - Deputy N/A - Senior Enlisted Advisor Marine Corps N/A - Commander in Chief N/A - Representative Warrant Officer Jacob Brooker - Senior Enlisted Advisor Navy Lieutenant Commander Austin Rossi - Commander in Chief N/A - Representative N/A - Senior Enlisted Advisor Former Members None Organization Units Ranks Category:Organization Category:Branches